Companies and individuals may post content on social media websites. For example, a company may post a page including video, images, links, text, etc. announcing a new product or service. Thousands of users may comment on the post. The company may hire an army of agents to create and use customer relationship management (CRM) cases to respond to and manage the user comments. The problem is that most of user comments are noise and do not need CRM cases opened or customer service support.